


Your Majesty

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [29]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Light Spanking, Mad King Roleplay, NSFW, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan decides to do a little Mad King roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Majesty

“I have an idea.”

It’s Saturday and you haven’t moved from the couch since you collapsed onto it after breakfast. It’s one of the rare weekends that you and Ryan have nothing to do, and you’re taking full advantage of just hanging out. You look over at your boyfriend, who is relaxing in his armchair.

“What’s the idea?” you ask lazily. You’re not going to lie, you were just minutes away from dozing off. You stifle a yawn.

There’s something in the look that Ryan gives you that immediately puts you on guard. “I’ll be right back,” he says, practically bolting from his seat.

You sit up with a frown and a tiny bit of worry. “Okay,” you call after him, but he’s bounding up the stairs and doesn’t hear you. Or if he does hear you, he doesn’t respond.

You ease yourself off the couch and stretch, before turning the TV off and folding the blanket you were cuddling with. You hear Ryan run into your bedroom and then it’s quiet. After a moment or two, it’s clear he’s not just grabbing something quickly, so your curiosity is piqued even more. You’re not sure what you should expect so you wander around the living room, straightening up.

“Whatever you’re planning, it better be worth this worrying you’re putting me through!” you call up to him. It’s been a nice, calm day and you don’t get too many of those. You try to cherish them when you can. Everyone at the company has been working so hard, there’s been no time for anything other than work. In fact, since the incident with the kilt, you and Ryan really haven’t done much besides a few makeout sessions late at night. You both have been too tired. That’s probably why you’ve spent the day just napping.

After a few minutes, you hear Ryan come back down the stairs. You’re busy putting your game cases back in the cabinet so you don’t turn around right away. “Why are all these games in the wrong case?” you ask, slightly annoyed.

“Is that how you greet your king?”

Startled and confused by his words, you put the cases down and turn around. “What the hell-” You don’t finish your sentence as your mouth falls open. Ryan is wearing his kilt again. But not just his kilt, the whole outfit, including his golden crown which is perched perfectly atop his head.

The strangeness of the costume alone is enough to make you speechless, but he’s also staring at you with a look you’ve never seen before. His posture is different. His back is straighter, his head is held high…

Your brain catches up and his words hit you. “King?”

“Yes, your king,” he says icily. He marches across the living room and his overall demeanor makes you instantly back away. “I am your king and you will treat me as such.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh.” You didn’t mean to say it out loud, but you really can’t think of other words at the moment.

“Oh?” Ryan repeats. No, not Ryan. He’s not acting like Ryan. He’s acting like the Mad King. “So eloquent.”

“What…um…what do you want from me?” you ask. If he wants to play this game, you’re more than happy to oblige. You just need to know what he has in mind.

“What do I usually come to you for?” The Mad King asks. By now you have backed up so you’re pressed against the wall. He has not stopped advancing, and only does when he’s as close to you as he can be without touching you. His hand comes to rest on the wall next to your head and his face draws closer to yours. “You will come with me to my chambers. You will disrobe. And you will let me have my way with you.”

Instant lust shoots through your body and pools between your legs. Your mouth has suddenly become dry and you swipe your tongue across your lips to moisten them. His eyes follow the movement hungrily.

“And if I refuse?” you ask, getting into character now that your surprise is passing.

King Ryan’s mouth twists into a sneer. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Why not?” you ask, raising your eyebrow. “Because I haven’t before? Just because I have enjoyed your bed in the past, doesn’t mean I won’t refuse you now.”

You can tell this isn’t what he’s expecting to hear. He’s silent for a moment and you know he’s thinking over what he wants to say. Suddenly his hand comes up and grabs your chin. You gasp in shock, but the sound is cut off by Ryan’s mouth crashing against yours in a painful and forceful kiss. You instantly melt however. You can’t help it. Every time he kisses you, you turn into a small puddle of sexual frustration.

And he knows it.

He pulls away and his eyes are glittering with triumph and amusement. “You won’t refuse me,” he says, his hand still holding your chin. He presses his body flush against yours and you stifle a moan as you feel his erection twitch against your thigh. “Your body craves me. It always does.”

Some part of you wants to defy him however. Maybe because he’s so confident, or maybe because you’re naturally rebellious. Either way you put your hands on his chest and push him.

He stumbles back and you try to move away from him but he grabs you by your shoulders and pushes you roughly against the wall. You know you’re not in any real danger, but that doesn’t stop the small bubble of fear. And excitement. A lot of excitement. Probably a little too much excitement. Ryan traps you between the wall and his body, his mouth mashes against yours again and for a moment you don’t know if you’re fighting him or kissing him back.

In the end, you shove him away again. “You can’t tell me what to do,” you tell him.

The laugh he lets out is both chilling and strangely arousing. Seriously, this shouldn’t arouse you as much as it does. “I’m the Mad King,” he says. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

He grabs your arm and then he’s pulling you across the living room to the stairs. You only half resist. Because you really do want to go with him upstairs. You’ve always loved when Ryan took charge. Granted this was taking it to a whole new level, but you’re definitely going along for the ride.

When you get to the bedroom, he lets you go and you stumble slightly in your rush to step away from him He slams the door behind him. He turns to fix you with a smoldering look and your knees buckle. They actually, physically buckle.

“That’s better,” he says, straightening his jacket. Your eyes wander to stare briefly at his kilt and bare legs. “Disrobe. Now.”

You don’t move right away. You stare him down, he stares right back. There’s a moment of tense silence before you finally give in and slowly move to unbutton your jeans. Ryan raises his eyebrow at you and a smug smirk crosses his face. He walks over to the armchair in the corner of your room and sits. The way he does it however causes you to inhale sharply. It’s just like when he was in the office, except this time it’s calculated and deliberate. His legs are spread, the kilt draped tantalizingly between his knees. He leans to the right, his fingers coming up to rest against his cheek.

It’s like he’s sitting on a goddamn throne and you’re being judged.

You take your time sliding your jeans down your legs. After kicking them to the side, you grab the bottom of your t-shirt and carefully pull it over your head, letting it drop to the ground. Now you’re only in your bra and underwear.

When you don’t continue, Ryan sits up. “You’re not finished,” he says sharply. “Remove _everything_.”

You knew that’s what his response would be, but you decide to have a little fun with him. You turn your back to him and slowly undo your bra, letting the straps slide down your arms before the garment drops as well. Next you take the sides of your underwear and push them down, leaning as you do so you’re practically bent before him. It’s his turn to inhale sharply.

“Turn around,” he orders when you straighten your stance.

You do. His eyes rake over your body hungrily, as if this is the first time he’s seeing you naked. “Is this what you want, Mad King?” you ask. You begin to stalk towards him and you can see his eyebrows draw together slightly. His character is slipping a little. You can tell when he swallows thickly. But then the king is back and he smirks at you.

He leans forward and extends his hand. You take it.

He gives your hand a sharp tug and pulls you onto his lap. His hands slide down your hips and squeeze your backside, forcing you to fall forward against him. “This is what I want,” he growls to you, his eyes roaming across every inch of bare flesh in front of him. One of his hands slips between your legs and you moan as he strokes the wetness rapidly growing there. “Seems you do as well.”

Both hands move from your body and you look down to watch him pull his kilt up.

Fuck. He’s bare underneath and you can’t help it; you whimper.

He chuckles darkly as he slips his hand to the back of your neck and pulls you into a kiss. It’s much gentler than before, but still hard and dominating. His other hand takes yours and makes you touch his hard member. You instantly wrap your fingers around him and begin stroking him firmly.

He practically purrs into your kiss and your compliance is rewarded with two fingers stroking your moist flesh. Your tongue dances with his for a few moments, before yours yields and his explores your mouth greedily. 

Once again his hands move to your waist, but this time he swiftly stands and carries you over to the bed. Your hand instantly lets go of him so you can wrap your arms around him.

He’s not gentle when he drops you onto the mattress. You see him reach for his tie and you scramble to your knees to help rid him of his clothing. Once he’s fully naked, except for his crown, he begins to stroke himself. “On your hands and knees,” he orders.

You’re moving into the position before you can even second guess it.

“So, so willing now,” Ryan purrs, climbing onto the bed. “Look at you. All ready and aching for me.”

You twitch as his hands slide up your calves and then the back of your thighs, before moving to squeeze your backside briefly. You can feel him kneeling directly behind you now, and you lean back a little so you brush against his twitching cock. But he doesn’t continue and after a second goes by, you frown slightly.

“What are you waiting-”

_Smack!_

The sound of his hand hitting your backside startles you and you instantly jump. It only stings a little and you turn your head to look over your shoulder at him. “What the hell?!” you ask.

“Be patient,” the Mad King commands.

“You’re such a-”

_Smack!_

“You piece of-”

_SMACK!_

“Keep going and I’ll start to think you like this punishment,” Ryan chuckles. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing you kind of do. Instead you bite your tongue and drop your weight onto your elbows so your forehead can rest against the comforter.

“Good, you’re learning.” He presses the tip of his cock into your entrance and pauses for a moment. He’s torturing you on purpose. You know he is. But you remain still and wait. Impatiently. Very impatiently.

When he finally slides into you, you bite your bottom lip to keep from groaning, because yes this is what you’ve been waiting for since you saw him standing there in his costume, but you’re stubborn. You don’t even know if you’re acting anymore. At this point is feels like it did in the old days; you’re both trying to gain the upper hand and if that’s how he’s going to play it, then so will you.

He grunts as he buries himself fully in you, his hands moving to get a good grip on your waist. He begins with slow, careful thrusts. Even now, even when he’s deep in character, his priority is still to be careful with you. The amount of love you have for that man knows no bounds.

After a moment or two, you begin to move along with him.

He pulls back slowly until he’s almost completely out of you, before he surges back in with another rough thrust. It’s so hard not to make noise, but you bite your lip harder and hold back.

He notices and doesn’t like it.

“So...quiet,” he pants, speeding up his thrusts a little. A particular deep thrust hits just the right spot and you almost cry out. “I am disappointed.”

“You...hit me...for talking…” you manage to grind out.

“Spanked,” Ryan corrects, with another sharp slap on your backside. His slides one hand up your back and into your hair, tugging your head so you can’t bury your face in your arms. He stops his hips for a moment and presses himself against you. “You will scream for me.” His breath is hot in your ear and you can’t help but groan. He smirks and pulls back, moving in and out of you once more. “That’s a start.”

After that, you can’t think. The angle is just right and his movements are so calculated and deliberate that you’re now grunting, moaning and swearing under your breath. When he moves faster, you grip the comforter tightly in both hands and move along with him.

The more noise you make and the more you move with him, the faster he moves. “That’s it,” he hisses, as you moan and twitch underneath him. “Please your king.”

His thrusts are growing a little sloppy and you yourself are dancing on the edge. You slide your hand underneath you, but he catches you and knocks it out of the way. “That’s my job,” he hisses, his fingers rubbing against you roughly. You cry out and between his thrusts and hand, you come completely undone.

Your cry of pleasure is so guttural and primal that Ryan loses it as well and he comes quickly and violently, practically slamming your body against his. You have no strength left and drop to the bed as soon as he lets you go. He drops down next to you and you can see now that he’s back to himself. At some point he lost his crown and you don’t even bother trying to look around for it. You’re sure it’s rolled off the bed.

You both are panting and trying to catch your breath.

“You know,” you eventually manage to say. “When most people say they have an idea, this isn’t what they are referring to.”

Ryan gives a breathless chuckle. “I’m not most people,” he says. “Besides, you liked the kilt so much, I really just had to go with it.”

“I...I...have no words,” you say.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Ryan says, grinning cheekily.

You can’t even muster up the energy to disagree with him.


End file.
